


Suddenly

by nerdypipsqueak



Series: Fictober 2019 [5]
Category: Lawrence of Arabia (1962)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Awkward Dates, Awkward Kissing, Drabble, Fictober 2019, M/M, they're not on the same page about their relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-11-24 09:54:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20905727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nerdypipsqueak/pseuds/nerdypipsqueak
Summary: Fictober prompt: “I might just kiss you.”Set in the "Princess and the Knight" universe.A little prequel to "The Princess and the Knight" about Lawrence and his ex Vyvyan (yes, that's a man's name).





	Suddenly

"So." Vyvyan puts his fork down. "Are you going back to Carchemish?"

"I don't know yet." Lawrence picks at his rice. "I might stay here and teach another year."

"I thought you didn't like teaching. You seemed frustrated over the phone."

"I love teaching."

"Mhm." Vyvyan reaches out and steals a poppadum from Lawrence's plate. He chews it methodically and quietly, an illustration of near-perfect table manners.

Lawrence doesn't like Wetherspoon's. It's too noisy, too large. The food is stodgy, greasy, disappointing. But for some strange reason Vyvyan likes coming here so much he suggested this place for their first... whatever this is. A date?

They've known each other since primary school. Lawrence has always considered Vyvyan his best friend, someone he can trust implicitly. After all Vyvyan had been there for him when he realised he was gay, when his mother had tried to "straighten him out" by means of beatings and prayer. He'd been there when Will and Frank left to join the army and later, when the letters arrived...

"You are so beautiful." Vyvyan says suddenly. "You don't even know how beautiful you are, do you?"

He slips a hand under the table and rests it on Lawrence's knee, stroking it with his thumb.

"Vyvyan..." Lawrence drops his fork, scattering rice over the table. 

"You are so cute I could eat you whole." Vyvyan carries on. "Or I might just kiss you."

And then he does, lunging over the table, the hand that was on Lawrence's knee now gripping his hair, pulling him closer. Vyvyan kisses him desperately, ferociously, like there's no tomorrow, his tongue pushing its way into Lawrence's mouth, mapping out his palate and teeth, leaving an aftertaste of Carling and battered cod.

"Oh my God." Lawrence whispers.

"Not God. Just me." Vyvyan whispers back. "Wanna come over to my place? Netflix and chill?"

Lawrence nods, his mind still reeling from that sudden kiss. Netflix and chill. How bad can that possibly be?

**Author's Note:**

> The real Vyvyan Richards admitted that he had romantic feelings for T. E. Lawrence, however those feelings appeared not to be reciprocated, at least not in the way Vyvyan wanted them to be: “He never gave the slightest sign that he understood (…) my desire. In return for all I offered him–with admittedly ulterior motives–he gave me the purest affection, love and respect that I have ever received from anyone.”  
In my modern day AU they try to have a relationship but fail.  
For those of you who don't like in the UK: JD Wetherspoon is a chain of pubs/restaurants. They're very popular, there are three in my area and they all manage to stay afloat!


End file.
